Rayearth High Chapter III: Changes...
by blue-lemonade
Summary: The third chapter of my rayearth series. Please be kind this is one of my earlier fanfics. Anyway, more of Hikaru's highschool troubles.


Rayearth High Part: 3 Changes.... Hikaru's lesson: Things, and people, aren't always how they seem. By: Jen  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"You....you wanna go ice skating with me?" Hikaru asked blushing. "If you wouldn't mind." Lantis said smiling. Hikaru hesitated. She didn't really know this guy, and what would eveyone else say. Thoughts raced through her mind. If she said no, she might be missing out on getting to know a great guy. But if she said yes... "He seems nice..." she said to herself. "Are you gonna answer or are you going to leave me waiting all day?" he asked, but he didn't sound impatient. Hikaru liked how calm and considerate he was with her. "Umm...can I get back to you." she said quietly. She needed some time to think, to make sure she made the right decision. "Sure, you take all the time you need." he said ruffling her hair. "Hey stop it!" she said giggling. "Well here's the gymnasium, will I see you at lunch, maybe." he asked, his expression was so warm and caring. She felt like she could stare at him all day. "Yeah, sure." Hikaru said smiling.  
  
Hikaru opened the door to the girl's locker room. There were lots of other girls in there, Hikaru felt a little nervous. They were all so much more.. uh....developed than she was. She found a locker in the back corner of the room. She opened the locker door and took off her shirt. She hoped no one would notice that she was still wearing a training bra. She looked in the mirror that was next to her locker.  
  
"I wonder why he likes me?" she thought. "I mean look at me, I look like a little kid." she said "Now I understand why everyone mistakes me for a freshman." She sat down on the bench. She picked up her gym uniform. She put the top on, it was big and kinda hung baggily. She sighed and took off her skirt exchanging it for the bottom of her gym suit. She carefully placed her school uniform in her locker and locked the door. She gathered up her courage and headed for the gymnasium.  
  
Everyone was lined up on the floor, she hurried over to an empty spot and sat down. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself, so she tried to act as normal as possible.  
  
"Ok class, I want you to start off doing leg stretches while I go pick up a phone call..." the gym teacher said.  
  
"Yes!" the class respined in unison.  
  
"While I'm gone, Presea you're in charge."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mitsubishi" Presea said as she headed to the front of the class.  
  
Hikaru watched her. Her beautiful blonde ponytail flowed as she walked and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown color. Hikaru couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful. "So that's Presea." she said to hereself. Hikaru had to admit she was jealous of Presea's good looks and popularity, at least with most of the male students.  
  
"Ok class." Presea yelled in a cheerful, upbeat tone. "Everyone spread your legs and we'll do some leg stretches." The class followed along. One, two, three, four,...one two, three, four,...  
  
"Presea sure is bendy!" one guy said to the boy sitting next to him. "Yeah, I'd do her any day!" the other boy said back.  
  
Hikaru tried to ignore their conversation. "How can they say such bad things about a person?" she thought. Presea seemed like a nice girl, but Hikaru kept wondering if there were any truth to the rumors. When the stretches were over and the teacher returned. The class split off into groups the boys went to basketball and the girls to gymnastics. Hikaru was a little nervous, she couldn't even do a cartwheel right. Lucky for her Presea offered to do a demonstration on the mats. She did flips, handstands, cartwheels, everything. Hikaru was amazed. It was no surprise she was a cheerleader. Hikaru yearned to be like her even more.  
  
"There, why don't we have someone else give it a try." Presea said. Everyone stared at her blankly. "She talks as if it's nothing." Hikaru mumbled to herself, the girl next to her giggled. "How about you." Presea said pointing to Hikaru. "Me?" Hikaru said blinking. "Who did you think I meant?" Presea said smiling. Hikaru got up slowly and stood in front of the mat. "Wh. what. do you want me to do?" she said meekly. "How about just a simple cartwheel for starters." Presea replied "Simple, my ass...!" Hikaru mumbled. "Maybe for her, she's got longer legs." "We're waiting." Presea said trying not to make her impatience sound to obvious. Hikaru took a deep breath. "It's just cartwheel, I can do this." she stretched her arms and flipped herself forward across the mat. She landed on her butt, but at least she tried. Presea clapped, trying to make Hikaru's pitiful attempt seem like more of an accomplishment. "Come on everyone give her a round of applause!" Presea yelled. Hikaru put her hand behind her head and her cat ears appeared again. "This is so embarrassing!" she thought to herself.  
  
Hikaru was glad when the class was over. She opened her gym locker and took out her school uniform. She took off her gym clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her shampoo and body wash and headed to one of the shower stalls. She dropped her towel and hung it on the hook outside the stall. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It washed the sweat from her face, but not the thoughts from her mind. She closed her eyes and let the cool water rush over her face. "I wonder if Lantis really likes me?" she thought to herself. She opened her shampoo bottle and squirted some into the palm of her hand. She massaged it into her long red hair, which was in fact really, really long! She rinsed it out of her hair and continued to clean herself off. The smell of the body wash was very relaxing. She let the smell take over her mind, forgetting for a brief moment all the troubles of the day. "Ahhhh.." Hikaru heard someone scream from inside the locker room. She turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. She didn't see anyone so she put on her towel and walked over to the locker area. She noticed everyone was crowded by the door, she asked the girl next to her what had happened. "Someone stole Presea's towel and shut her out of the locker room." the girl said grinning. "How awful, how could someone do that!" Hikaru thought to herself. "Please let me in, if anyone saw me like this.." Presea yelled. "..my reputation, it would be ruined!" "You mean you reputation as the school slut!" a girl yelled. "No I'm not like that, its all lies!" Presea yelled. "Aww, what's your problem, it's not like there are any guys in this school that haven't seen you naked before!" the girl yelled evilly. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!, Just stop it!" Hikaru yelled. "How could you be so cruel to somebody like that." "Aww does the widdle kid ave a problem with our widdle prank?" the girl said talking to Hikaru like she was a little baby. Hikaru turned around grabbed a towel and (she brought an extra just in case) and pushed her way through he crowd. She opened the door and saw Presea. She was huddled on the ground next to the door trying her best to cover herself. "Presea.." Hikaru said shyly. Presea looked up her face was stained with tears, and nearly as red as Hikaru's hair. "I brought an extra towel." she said handing it out to Presea. Presea wiped the tears from her eyes. She took the towel and wrapped it around herself. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Hikaru. "Thanks, you're a good friend." "Friend?" Hikaru thought, it had been a while since she had heard that word. Actually Presea was one of the only people that had really been nice to her. Together the two girls walked back into the locker room. Hikaru dried her hair and changed back into her school uniform. She then sat down and started to braid her hair. "Oh, I hate doing this!" Hikaru mumbled. "This hair is just so hard to work with. "Um, excuse me?" Hikaru heard a voice and turned around. Presea was standing behind her. "Since you don't really know any body yet, I wanted to ask you if you would like to sit with me during lunch period? " "Sure!" Hikaru said, trying to get a knot out of her hair. "Here let me help you with that." Presea said winking. "Thanks!" Hikaru said gratefully. "No problem, I know what it's like having long hair." Presea added. Presea brushed out Hikaru's hair until it shone. "So what's your name anyway?' Presea asked holding Hikaru's hair with both hands and the hair pins in her mouth. "Hikaru." she answered. "Hikawu, huh, that swounds pwetty" Presea somehow managed to mumble. "You wike it at this school?' Presea said, putting the pins into Hikaru's hair. "It's ok, it's a lot different from my old school." Hikaru answered. "You get used to it." Presea said handing Hikaru a mirror. "I hope so." Hikaru said smiling and looking in the mirror. "Presea did a really good job!" Hikaru thought. Hikaru put the mirror down and looked through her pockets. "What are you looking for?" Presea asked curiously. "I want..." Hikaru said pulling something out of her pocket "I want to repay you for your kindness." "Here, it's not much but it's all I have." Hikaru said handing Presea a small candy wrapped in pink foil. "You don't have to do that." Presea said, you already paid me back by being so nice to me, most people aren't. Hikaru gave her the candy anyway. "I want you to have it." Hikaru insisted. Presea smiled at the determined girl. "Your sweet." she said as she ruffled Hikaru's hair. "Hey don't do that you'll mess it all up!" Hikaru said giggling. "Sorry." Presea said. The bell rang and Presea headed over to her locker. "Presea?" Hikaru asked. Presea turned around. "Hmm.." "We're friends right?" Hikaru asked. "Definitely" Presea answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Next chapter: More about Presea, Lunch room troubles, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru's answer to Lantis's question!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!! ^_^ Jen sailorsuzaku@hotmail.com 


End file.
